


iLove You Too

by Something9470



Series: iLove You Trilogy [1]
Category: iCarly
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Oneshot, Seddie - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470
Summary: This is what I believe what happened between 10:30 and midnight between Sam and Freddie. A bit of a prequel to my story, "iLove You Both". Takes place right after the episode, "iLove You".
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett
Series: iLove You Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	iLove You Too

Freddie and Sam were entering the elevator together. Sam hit the button to the ground floor as the door closed down on them. Earlier, they overheard a conversation between Carly and her brother and his brother's babysitter, who was currently his girlfriend. They remembered hearing something about the two not having a "normal" relationship, which affected both Sam and Freddie. The elevator staring going down as the two stood close together, but not touching one another.

As the elevator was going down, Sam hit the emergency stop button on the elevator panel to stop the elevator before going back to leaning against the wall. Freddie didn't seem to mind, as he stood still.

"...So..." Said Sam.

Both of them started looking at each other.

"She wasn't talking about us," Freddie reassured.

"...I know..." Said Sam. "...But...you think maybe...you and I are taking some connection we have and-"

"Trying to, force it into a boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" Freddie asked.

"...Yeah..." Said Sam.

"Well, I mean..." Said Freddie, sighing right after. "I dunno...it's like...after all the years of us being, like, at each others' throats...and you, kissing me...that night in school. It was pretty...intense."

Sam scoffed at Freddie.

"Hey, it put me in a mental hospital." Said Sam.

There were a couple of seconds of silence before Sam started to speak again.

"So...the kiss was...just...intense?" Asked Sam.

"...And fun..." Freddie answered.

"Yeah, I just..." Said Sam. "...I just don't know if you and me really 'click'...that way."

"Yeah." Said Freddie. "But...I don't know, maybe one day, if...you get a little more normal..."

"...Or you get a little more abnormal..." Said Sam.

Both Sam and Freddie stayed silent again.

"So did we just break up?" Asked Sam.

"Feels like it." Said Freddie.

If dramatic music wasn't playing for some reason, it should be now.

"But...it was...mutual, right?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "But I'm still gonna tell people I dumped your butt and broke your nerdy little heart."

Freddie smiled at Sam.

"Fair enough." Said Freddie.

After another few seconds of silence...

"Oh well." Said Sam, as she walked over and pressed the emergency stop button again.

After a silent elevator ride down, The elevator stopped and its door opened up. Sam walked out the elevator first, while Freddie stood still inside. As Sam began to walk away...

"I love you," Freddie stated.

Sam stopped, as Freddie approached her. She turned to face him with a smile on her face.

"I love you too." Said Sam.

Both teenagers stood still facing each other until Sam walked closer to Freddie. She put her hands on his shoulders, as she felt Freddie's hands on her hips. Sam tilted her head and leaned in, as they shared possibly their last kiss with each other. it wasn't as intense, but still pretty fun. After a few seconds, they broke their kiss.

As the two held each other, Freddie reached into his pocket to pull out his phone.

It's only ten-thirty." Said Freddie.

"Wanna break up at midnight?" Asked Sam.

"That works." Said Freddie.

"Okay." Said Sam.

Both Sam and Freddie walked back into the elevator. Sam pressed the button to go to Carly and Freddie's floor. They shared another kiss, as the door closed on them and started to go up. Sam still stood with her hands on Freddie's shoulders to hold him close, as they continued to kiss one another. It seemed weird for Sam to love someone like Freddie, but she said it, and she said it proudly.

Their kiss led to more and more kisses, and their arms wrapping each other's bodies. Sam felt her waist being hugged by Freddie's arms, enjoying how it felt. She had her arms now around Freddie's neck, basically hugging him, which felt weird since Sam wasn't much of a fan of hugs, but she did it, and she liked it. As they continued to kiss and as the elevator went up, Sam thought of an interesting idea. Hopefully, Freddie had the same idea in mind.

Their mouths parted, as their tongues touched another for the first time. They've only pressed lips against one another when they kissed and things never got heated between the two, but since it felt like their last night with each other, things would be on another level. Sam felt like she belonged with Freddie and in her mind, Freddie was one hundred percent the one for her, and she'd wanted to be with him as long as she could, but since they just broke up, there's no going back to that, at least not now at this instance. But was this the path she wanted to go to? After all, they've spent the last couple of years hating one another, so the idea of them to hook up was interesting.

She thought of how Freddie would fuck her, or maybe how she would fuck him. Maybe it'd be soft and nice, but that'd be something no one would expect from Puckett. Maybe things would be rough, but that could maybe be too much for Freddie to handle. Sam thought to herself over and over again, now cupping Freddie's cheeks and held him like how she would grip her head whenever she felt emotional. Usually, she'd find something around the room to hit, whether it'd be someone's backpack, or a bucket of fried chicken, or maybe even Freddie if he was around. Instead, she pushed her tongue deep in Freddie's mouth, as both started to moan in their kiss.

The doors of the elevator opened, as both Freddie and Sam escaped the elevator while still holding each other closer. Sam pinned Freddie against the wall, as their lips were still intact. After a couple of seconds, Sam pulled back, breaking their kiss. Sam opened her eyes and stared right into Freddie's eyes. He noticed how Sam looked at him, full of want and desire by the look on her face.

"What?" Freddie asked, snapping Sam out of her daze.

"Nothing, it's-" Sam turned her head to look away.

"Tell me." Said Freddie, causing Sam to look back at him.

"Nah, it's dumb-"

"Come on, say it." Said Freddie.

"...Okay..." Said Sam. "I was thinking...that...since this is probably our last night together...I was thinking..."

"That we should hook up?" Asked Freddie.

Sam's looked slowly turned into horror, as she got out of Freddie's grasp and backed away.

"...You probably wanna break up right now..." Sam muttered as she looked away again.

"...No, or at least not yet..." Said Freddie.

Freddie got off the wall and walked closer to Sam. He took her hands into his hands, as Sam looked up at Freddie, who smiled at her. Sam slowly smiled back, as she wrapped her fingers around his palms to hold him back.

"So...you wanna hook up tonight?" Sam asked.

Freddie looked down at the ground for a bit, before looking back up at Sam.

"You know when we kissed more in the elevator...I had the idea of us possibly hooking up...and asking you if that's what you wanted." Said Freddie.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yeah…I wanted..." Freddie said as he moved one of his hands up Sam's arm. "to touch you."

His hands wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her closer for a kiss. Sam, of course, gave in to Freddie's actions, as Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, as they pecked each other's lips hard, before pulling their heads back. They smiled, as they held each other close again, both chuckling a bit.

"Wow." Said Sam. "I thought maybe you just wanted to kiss for an hour and a half."

"Well...kissing you and holding you is...nice...but I wanted to things more...intense, but I was afraid maybe you didn't have the same idea." Said Freddie, as he moved back a step and kept his hands on her hips. "I want to do more...and now I know you want to do more."

His head moved down onto her neck, as Sam started to moan, also feeling Freddie's hand move down to grab both her ass cheeks through her jeans. She wondered if he'd be disappointed that she was wearing panties underneath her jeans, considering that she doesn't wear them often, especially when they went out. But that didn't matter, as goosebumps were going across her arms as Freddie pleasured her, and continued to do so, as Sam felt herself being pushed back against another wall. She continued to hold Freddie and moaned at his touch, experiencing nothing like this before. And now Sam was definitely on board with taking this a step further.

"You wanna take this to your place?" Sam asked.

"When my mom is home?" Freddie clarified. "Well, she's probably asleep right now, so I guess if we were to be quiet-"

"Oh, like she's gonna stop us, now you wanna fuck or not?" Sam asked again, before pecking his lips.

"...What are we waiting for then?" Freddie asked as he smirked at Sam.

The two shared another kiss, before going to Freddie's room.

The two sneaked past Freddie's mom, as they walked into his room, with Sam locking the door. The two resumed where they left off, kissing a bit more before Freddie went down to Sam's neck. She felt herself being pushed back to Freddie's door, as Freddie ran his tongue against the skin of her neck, causing her to moan. The blonde's arms moved over Freddie's shoulders, and once she was pinned against Freddie and the door, she jumped and wrapping her legs around his waist. Freddie was, of course, surprised, but it didn't slow him down much, as he moved his hands up to catch Sam and then moved his hands down to Sam's ass, as he continued to attack at her neck's flesh.

Freddie knew that he was enjoying herself, and it was more than just his mouth and hands that told Sam that idea. The thought of someone she used to hate was now holding her up and clutching her firm ass turned her on, and she began to feel wet. As Sam cupped Freddie's cheeks and kissed him hard on his mouth, hopefully, he would get the idea to start taking things further. Slowly, he let her down to the ground, and once she was good on her feet, Freddie led her to his bed, but Sam pushed him onto it when they got close. He was able to catch himself, as he now stood on the edge of the bed and watched Sam strut close to him, running her hands over her body and taking some to squeeze her breasts through her shirt.

Sam stood in front of Freddie and slowly pulled one of her arms out of her leather jacket, sliding her arms out of the holes slowly. She then took her other arm out of her jacket and dropped it to the floor. Sam looked at Freddie's face, as he started to enjoy what he was seeing. She smiled, as she then had an idea to turn Freddie on more. She did the sexiest move she could think of at the moment and crossed her arms, grabbing the bottom of her shirt, and prepared to pull it off.

"...Wait…" Freddie said, earning a pretty annoyed look from Sam for killing the moment. "Take your time. I want…I want to remember this moment."

Sam smiled down at her boyfriend who was now half lying in the center of the bed, his erection now more than just noticeable through his jeans. She licked her lips and wondered if his body tasted as good as his lips. After what felt like an eternity, Sam grabbed her shirt and slowly took it off, revealing more and more of her skin as seconds ticked by. As her bra caught her breasts for a moment in her bra, as she inched closer towards the bed, she moved her hands behind her to snap the clip off her bra. As her bra slid down her arms, her white round orbs spilled out, and even though it was dark in Freddie's room, he knew that this was a moment that he would never forget for his life.

Like a lion hunting its prey, Sam got on all fours as she joined him, crawling towards Freddie, as her breasts swayed back and forth, looking like melons that were more than juicy and ripe enough for Freddie to yearn for. And the look in her eyes was like something otherworldly. Sam moved beside Freddie and laid next to him, pressing her chest against his, as she pulled him for a kiss with her hand behind her neck. Freddie responded with moving his hands and wrapped them around her waist, lifting her a little bit so he could get one under her. He gripped her ass more with one hand, while the other softly rubbed her thigh, pretty far from reaching her breasts. It was made clear that he wasn't that brave yet.

"I...I can't...believe..." Freddie managed to say between the kiss, as their kisses were more now more passionate and deeper than ever. "...we..are...doing...this."

His tongue danced across hers in each others' mouths, and he bit softly into hers as they made out, pulling each other closer and closer into each other. There was no question about how the intensity they shared was not like what was shared in the hallways of the school or even the elevator. This was new and undiscovered territory for either one of them. Sam wanted to discover every inch of Freddie's body, so she moved her hands under his collared shirt to stroke against his abs, almost scratching at them, but determined to know how his body felt. She too was scared of going lower with her hands, but she had no problem grinding against him to get a feel of what he offered.

Freddie sat up a bit, as Sam moved her hands out of her shirt to unbutton his shirt one button at a time. Once his shirt was off, she could now feel her skin against his. And man was it nice to feel her breasts against his abs. Sam broke her heated kiss with Freddie as he looked down to see they both still had their pants on. Realizing that his jeans and her jeans were covering their waists and legs, she got off Freddie to slip off her black jeans.

Freddie then followed suit, as he then unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off his legs. Now only into their boxers and panties respectively, Sam crawled back onto Freddie to make out some more, in which Freddie accepted. Freddie moved his hands to Sam's back and pushed her against him, feeling more of Sam's breasts pressing against his chest. He started to move back up the bed to get more comfortable, but Sam reached one of her hands out and stopped him. Sam pinned both Freddie's hands over his head and felt his rod against her crotch as broke their kiss.

"You're so really hard…" Sam whispered, unaware that she had even said it.

She moved one of her hands off of Freddie, now holding Freddie's arms with only one hand, as she laid next to him. She then moved her hand down Freddie's boxers and felt his hard cock, stroking it up and down as she looked into his eyes.

"Oh, shit!" Freddie moaned as he felt her soft fingertips slide up and down his shaft.

"You like that, don't ya?" Sam asked.

"Mm, yes, yes I do..." Freddie moaned. "I've never felt someone touch me like that since…well, since ever."

"So you've never masturbated thinking about Carly?" Asked Sam. "Or me?"

Sam then pulled his dick out of the hole in his boxers, so both could see his hard cock, and stroked it more.

"...No...not at all." Freddie lied, resulting in Sam narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh come on, like I'm supposed to pretend you've never thought about doing this with anyone before. Maybe there's something you wanna do now..." She challenged, as she moved her hand on his dick up to one of her breasts, squeezing and rubbing it around.

Freddie grinned, as he watched Sam using her thumb to gently rub a circle around her nipple. Sam bit her lip a bit, as this sudden and completely new stimulation felt electrifying. And just when she thought that this was the best thing yet, Freddie surprised her, by getting out of Sam's grasp. Sam was shocked that Freddie got his arms free, but gave in immediately, as Freddie clutched both of Sam's breasts. She climbed back on top of him, as he went to work, squeezing and rubbing her breasts as her nipples grew harder.

"Shit, Freddie." Sam squealed, unable to keep her moans quiet.

He continued to squeeze and rub her breasts some more, even if her nipples were already peaked. She leaned in closer to him, moving in the rhythm of Freddie's hands. He looked up at Sam, who looked down at him and moaned, as her breasts moved around on circular motions due to his hands. Freddie then thought that the time for touching was done. He wanted to do more.

Freddie leaned up closer to Sam's chest, and Sam gasped as she felt Freddie taking one of her breasts to his mouth, his tongue swirling around one of her nipples and sucking it every few seconds with no real pattern whatsoever, while his other hand held her other breast, with his thumb attacking her other nipple. Sam felt completely paralyzed, as her eyes rolled back and her head arched back, and all she could do was use her hands to help him. One of her hands held Freddie's hand, the one on her breast, while her other gripped his hair and pushed his face further into her breast. As she felt the waves of pleasure coursing through her body, Sam felt her panties getting wetter and wetter.

She slid her hand that was on Freddie's hand down her stomach, and she slipped it into the soaked underwear, releasing her scent. Freddie immediately pulled from her breast and kissed down her stomach, the scent of her pussy getting more and more strong. He had never even seen someone's vagina before, especially in real life, but his something drew him in, letting him know that he wanted some of that. Freddie grabbed Sam and switched their positions, with Sam now laying back on his bed. She didn't move a muscle as Freddie moved down towards her panties and slid them down her thighs, revealing a small tuft of hair, and fleshy lips that glistened in the dim light of Freddie's room

Freddie took Sam's panties off her thighs, sliding them down and off her legs. He backed away a little bit more and looked down, his face right over the succulent treat that was her pussy. Those lips seemed like something anyone would want to kiss and eat at, and some of her juices that pooled out seemed like a delicious drink. He smiled, as he was amazed at how her pussy looked to him. Freddie began to lean down towards Sam's crotch as he stuck his tongue out. He stopped right at Sam's crotch before looking back up at her, who seemed concerned, even though she enjoyed Freddie touching her.

"You okay?" He asked

Sam just laid there and began to ponder, as her eyes wandered and her breathing began to shallow as if she seemed to be lost for words.

"Wh-what?"

"I asked are you-"

"I know, I heard you!" she practically shouted. "It's just...it's been a while since I've had sex, and you haven't done this before...and I've felt this before. You sure you know what you're doing?"

"I don't know really. " Freddie said, questioning himself. "I smelled your…place, and I thought I should lick it. Is that okay?"

Sam flashed a grin and grabbed the back of Freddie's head. "Well, yes. Now go on and eat me."

She tried pushing him downward, but he didn't budge.

"Wait, but what if it's now how you like it? Considering that there's a bunch of things you don't like or care about." Freddie stated.

"You saying I'm selfish, Benson?" she said, as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just calling how I see it," he said as a joke, but she wasn't laughing.

"No more jokes, Benson." She said with an intense glare. "I feel so close right now and I want you to make me cum. I want you inside me."

Freddie was stunned over what he heard. Tonight was the night, the night that he was going to lose his virginity, and he was practically bursting at the thought. But maybe this seems all too much. After all, they're about to break up soon.

"Sam...I want to, but-"

"Oh, here we go..." Sam said.

Her feelings were now changing from feeling horny to hatred.

"Let me guess. this is going too fast, right?" She said, mocking his voice.

"No...I...I want to lose my virginity…to you…tonight." Said Freddie. "But I want it to be right. To be special. We only get one chance at this, and right now, between the pics and the texts we send each other at school, and us kissing in the elevator, and your incredible body, and those breasts, and your…area, god, I feel so worked up right now, I'd probably burst right now."

"I'd love that…" Sam said, now looking at him tenderly. "Especially in my pussy."

"But...but-"

"Don't worry, I've been on pills." Said Sam. "No way I'm good enough to be a mother, especially right now"

"That's not what I'm worried about." Said Freddie. "I want this to be something I'll never forget. Something you'll never forget. I want to please you and for you to enjoy it, and for us to go for a long time, or at least the allotted time we have right now."

Freddie sat up to his knees, sitting up enough so he could look her in the eye.

"And I don't know if I can do that or not." Said Freddie.

"So...what, do you need a couple of minutes to regroup or-"

"Actually," Freddie said, as a hopeful look. "I was hoping you could help me with that."

"You want me to please you first?" Sam asked. "It's been a while since I've had sex."

"Please?" He asked as he climbed up the bed to lay next to Sam.

Sam responded by moving her fingers back down to grasp his lower shaft, slowly stroking it.

"This thing feels...I don't know..." Sam said, getting used to the size and shape and other distinct features of his cock, as Freddie moaned a bit. "It's...so much better...then anything I've felt."

She naturally stroked his dick at a slower pace, but then moved her hand back to allow Freddie to remove his boxers and to kick them aside. Sam then wriggled out of her wet panties leaving them both now completely naked and on display for each other. Freddie sat up, while Sam still laid on her side and moved her hand moved up and down his cock, as she watched eyes fluttered on his face to see what was good and what to avoid. Lucky for her, there wasn't anything Sam was doing wrong, as his cock was big enough for her to stroke him with both her hands while leaving enough cock to fit inside her mouth, and she seemed to enjoy herself after the first minute, especially after seeing Freddie's face at certain strokes. She laid down her stomach a bit before moving her knees up, so her stomach hovered over the bed, and moved her head up enough, so she could look straight down and see Freddie's dick staring right back up at her.

Sam spat down at Freddie's shaft, letting her saliva run down his cock, before rubbing it around it, making it much easier to rub her hands on his dick. After only a few seconds, she leaned in closer and opened her mouth, enough for his cock to enter through her lips and into her mouth, and felt his shaft sliding down her tongue. She moaned as she enjoyed the taste of his dick. Freddie's meat tasted nothing like meat she's had before, nothing like chicken or ribs or pounds of beef and steak, or even a bag of beef jerky, but that taste that teased her tongue was the only meat she cared about at the moment and her mouth had watered for it. As she moved her head up, she lapped at the head with her tongue, gathering a bit of pre-cum on her tongue.

It was salty but had a great texture, which led to her licking at it again just to check for sure, or to get more of it. With a firm grip on Freddie's cock with both of her hands, Sam opened her mouth as she went down again, while Freddie looked on and watched someone what was once his bully, once was the one who always insulted him and tortured him and berated him was now jerking and sucking his aching cock. At that moment, nothing about the past mattered. Sam was still a bit rusty, but she knew what the task at hand, as she began to move her hands up and down to the rhythm of her head bobbing up and down. She wanted more of him, and even though she was being a bit sloppy and getting a bit of drool all his dick, she didn't really care, and Freddie didn't seem to care either, rather enjoying the feeling of it.

Freddie grunted and groaned, as his body twitched a little at the feeling of Sam's oral performance on him. Sam looked up at him as she moved down Freddie's dick, admiring the look on his face as he moaned. She then moved one of her hands off his cock and down her body, squeezing one of her breasts to pleasure herself more, before moving that same hand down more to rub her pussy. Even though he was pretty close to licking at her, Sam thought that her fingers probably couldn't compare to someone's tongue, especially Freddie's, but that didn't matter at the moment, as now it became a race to who can Sam make cum first, Freddie or herself. She sucked on his head a bit and swirled her tongue along his slit, savoring the texture and flavor, and stroked his saliva-covered shaft with faster and now twisting strokes, and when she felt his strong hand on the back of her head, she knew she was doing well.

"Sam..." he moaned, as he gritted his teeth, and pushed her further onto his pole, watching her take all of his cock into her mouth and hearing her gagging a bit.

She wanted that cum like nobody's business. And after just a few minutes, her wish came true, as she felt his meat stick beginning to pulse in her mouth before erupting, firing shot after shot of his thick and creamy cum into her mouth. She moved her head up, so only his head was in her mouth, and stroked him slowly, eager for more cum to enter her mouth. Sam looked up at Freddie, as she opened up her mouth a bit in a smile, revealing a pool of his pearly white cum on her tongue before she closed her mouth and swallowed it all down, and she then began crawling back up to face him. They kissed some more, and Freddie was so far into disbelief that he didn't even care that he was tasting himself on her hot and inviting lips.

Their faces crashed together for several moments, him showing her his absolute love for her, as Sam did the same. Sam hovered over Freddie, using her arms as stilts to keep her body up above him, as she felt her breasts drop down and graze against Freddie's chest. Sam would break their kiss to stare into Freddie's eyes before crashing her lips back on his own, unaware of the string of their saliva mixed with some of Freddie's cum connecting between their lower lips. Freddie moved his hands up to Sam's shoulders and down to her hips, even moving them to her breasts for a bit of foreplay, which Sam seemed to enjoy by moaning in his mouth. She lowered her body more, as she basically laid on him, her breasts preventing her from lowering herself any further, and then broke their kiss to look at each other.

"You liked that?" Sam said, withdrawing her face back and trying to look tough like she didn't care about his answer, but her eyes gave her vulnerability away.

She wanted to be praised for what she did. And more than that, she wanted to be rewarded for what she did. After all, she hasn't done anything like that to someone's dick in a while, so even if she was a bit rusty and judging by the fact that Freddie didn't last very long, she thought she did a good job. Freddie erupted in her mouth, while she never found herself getting close at all from touching herself. Maybe someone could do that for her...

"I have never felt anything like that." Said Freddie, trying to catch his breath. "I've never...came so hard in my life."

Sam smirked and bit her lip, trying to tease him in some sort of a sexual way.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Said Sam. How long do we have until-"

"I don't know, but I don't think we have much time left," Freddie said, starting to touch himself, and feeling like he was already starting back after only a few minutes. "Before we go any further, there's something I want to do, and I hope I don't hesitate this time."

Sam knew exactly what he was talking about but still gave him a look to inspire him to be more forward with her.

"It's okay if you hesitate." Said Sam. "I would let you do anything to me. What is it you want to do to me?"

"You'll see," Freddie said with a smirk, as Sam got off of him and he began to climb off the bed until he was completely off it and getting down to his knees.

Sam looked down at him, noticing how this was the furthest they'd been from each other tonight. She softly frowned at the distance between the two, but when she felt his hands on her ankles, that feeling of despair turned into feelings of passion. And when the touch turned into a strong grip from Freddie that pulled her down the bed until her legs were hanging off the bed, she could hardly contain her excitement and desire. Freddie knew how badly she wanted this so he took his time, as he kissed down her pale thighs, still astonished by the sweet scent of her sex that was just inches from his mouth. He was sure she wanted to do this, and when he felt her hand in his hair and gripping it tightly, which was nothing new for Sam, he began to feel her push him toward her body was something else entirely.

Eventually, even he couldn't stand the teasing and he licked the bottom of her pussy upwards until his tongue hit her exposed clit, Freddie unaware of what it was that hit his tongue. Whatever it was to him, he knew it was sensitive when he touched his tongue to it, as he heard Sam gripped the sheets and his hair, bucking from just a fraction of the touch and gasping a bit. Freddie traced her opening with his tongue, opening them up a bit to get both sides of her inner folds as he passed through them. Sam was shaking from every one of Freddie's touches, and he began to wonder if this was how he was like when she went down on him. It was incredibly obvious that this was each of their first times, or at least their first times in a while, and this was an adventure that neither one of them wanted to stop.

As Freddie's tongue began to probe, he found that not only was the scent stronger, but the nectar inside her was this incredibly tangy and very sweet combo, and Freddie was eager to lap all of it so he could truly know if there was something even better. Blessed with a long tongue, which got in the way of him talking at times, Freddie was happy to have such an appendage at this moment, as he was pushing his tongue inside her and wiggling his tongue around, causing the most innocent and high-pitched noises Freddie had ever heard from Sam Puckett. Her hips bucked hard against Freddie's hungry mouth, keeping her hand fixed on his head, while her other alternated from grabbing onto the sheets, in case if she were to float away and grabbing her breast, holding her nipple between her middle and ring finger and pinching it to the point of pain before swapping back to the sheet. There was no question that she was getting close, as the blonde felt like she was paralyzed with each lick, lap, and touch that Freddie was giving her. And to top it off, as she admired Freddie happily devouring her deepest essence, she wanted to explode inside his mouth, just like he did to her. To moan and scream his name as she let out waves of her pleasure inside him.

Relaxing his jaw for a moment, Freddie replaced his tongue with one of his thick fingers, pushing it inside Sam's pussy with a little difficulty, as she was incredibly tight. There was no doubt she was so close to the edge if she wasn't before. As Freddie slipped it through, Sam sat up immediately, as if she was a car that just got jump-started.

"Oh, shit!" She moaned as she was looking down at him, feeling surprised that it was just his finger and believed that what was inside her was his cock.

Sam shook her head, feeling a bit nervous about what it would really feel like if a finger felt like something...bigger. Sam had never let anything inside herself for a while now, as in no toys, or household stuff, or even her fingers. Even if she thought of Freddie or even Carly, she wouldn't dare touch herself down there. She had gotten off just fine thanks to rubbing her sensitive nub, but as Freddie curled his finger inside her, she was a loss for words for why she'd never tested these waters before. Freddie placed his free hand on her abdomen, sliding his finger along her adorable belly button, before applying pressure to get her to lay back and enjoy what he was doing to her.

Sam didn't want to budge, and then grabbed Freddie's finger, thus withdrawing it from her pussy, and brought it up to her mouth. Her eyes starting to glaze over, as she sucked the juice-covered finger clean, holding it in her mouth, as Freddie resumed licking at her. The tasty flavors on Sam's tongue danced in ways she didn't think was even possible. She just wanted more of this juicy finger. Knowing that the movement inside her pussy was something intense for Sam, Freddie decided to push things and experiment with something that had to feel good, he believed.

Slowly, he moved his tongue left and right inside her inner folds. When she began to tighten as he went further, he began to move his tongue around in a circular motion. Sam could barely see straight, and while it was pretty dark in Freddie's room, Sam could see white light coming from the distance as if she was in heaven right now. But when Freddie hit her right in her g-spot, Sam felt like she was falling back to down to earth.

"Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck," Sam whined as her body began so spas out, squirting her juices into Freddie's waiting mouth, feeling like she would float away, as Freddie took all of Sam's true nectar inside him.

Freddie couldn't believe how much he loved tasting Sam's juices, each taste seemed better than the last, but his desire to have more of her succulent nectar on his taste buds began to increase. With all this inner touching and tasting Freddie was doing, by the time Freddie's mouth was done, Sam felt like she was well on her way to another climax, something she didn't mind since no one had made her feel like this before. But Freddie denied her of doing that, as he began climbing on top of her naked form, both sweating bodies pressing against each other, and even if they were in a cold room, them being near each other made things feel warmer than before. Freddie wanted to say something smart to Sam, who was barely functioning at this point, but she silenced him before he got a sound out with her lips, as her tongue invading his mouth, savoring the combination of his natural flavor, which made her want to kiss him more, and her juices. Their bodies entangled into a mess of flesh smacking, skin touching, tongue tasting, and heavy breathing, then each realized what was probably coming next, and both were feeling a bit scared to go that far so fast.

Their bodies, however, were not running on fear, but more on desire. Freddie had never felt more hard in his life, and Sam might as well have been soaking the sheets, she was so hot for more of him. Sam had never felt so empty than she did at this moment, with no tongue or finger to fill her up, and while she had never considered it for a moment before tonight, now she couldn't see herself living without feeling complete. Without him.

"We don't have to..." Sam said, in a huff, hoping that he would disagree and show that he felt the same way she did, but she didn't want to do something if Freddie wasn't up to it. "...if you don't want to, it's okay, I guess."

Freddie just stopped and stared at her for a moment, not even considering that option even once.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked.

Sam bit her lip and buried her face in his neck, her lower body grinding against his firm and eager manhood.

"I don't want to ever stop..." Sam whispered into his skin, kissing and tasting his soft and strong flesh. "Not now…not ever."

Freddie pulled her head up and kissed her deeply, probably more deeply than he had ever kissed her or anyone for that matter. This wasn't a rushed kiss like they shared in the elevator or the hungry kisses that they were trading in bed, but this time he was eager for more, as this was something else, as this was the feeling. It felt like a lightning strike, striking down at the two. This would be the night that changed everything, and that signals something magical that cannot just be ignored. By the time Sam came back down from the greatest kiss of her life, she realized that Freddie was on top of her, his hands on either side of her head, his knees on the inside of hers, and then she felt something very different.

It wasn't that she didn't know that he was poised at her entrance, but she never imagined it would happen, and now that it was, she was scared, but at the same time, she felt excited. His head pressed against her small opening, and it took about three or four tries before he could get his cock inside, but he hesitated again and pulled out.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm...I'm nervous." Said Freddie.

"It's okay, Freddie." Said Sam. "Just...be gentle...and let me know when you're gonna cum."

"But what if I cum inside you?" Asked Freddie. "Won't you feel something? And possibly carry something you don't wanna carry?"

"I'll be fine." Said Sam. "Now hurry up, we're losing time."

"But I don't know for certain." Said Freddie. "I don't wanna be the reason you're carrying a baby inside you."

"I told you, I'm on pills," Sam stated.

"I know, but they don't always work, right?" Freddie asked.

"Okay, fine..." Said Sam, giving up on wanting Freddie's dick inside her pussy. "I know another place then."

"What?" He asked.

"Here, get off for a sec." Said Sam.

Freddie got off of Sam's body, as he watched what she was going to do. He felt confused, as he watched her turn her body, so she was now laying on her stomach. She moved her knees under her body, and her ass was now sticking up at him. He continued to look on, as Sam turned to face him, as she spread her cheeks open, her sphincter staring right back into his eyes. He felt concerned but needed to know...

"...Are you sure?" Freddie asked.

"Yes." Said Sam. "If this is our last time together as a couple, then I want us to end on a high note. Don't worry, I'm not gonna shoot a baby out of my ass at some point in my life."

"I know, but this is supposed to hurt, right?" Freddie asked, considering he never thought of anal before, truly fearing that he would tear her in half.

"Yeah…" She replied, looking down at the pillows beneath her. "But I've handled this before a while back when I was in juvie. It wasn't pleasant at first, but soon the pain goes away. Just...promise me you'll be extra careful."

"I don't know..." Said Freddie. "This is my first time, and I don't want things to go-"

Sam stopped him by pushing herself back towards Freddie, spreading her cheeks further apart as she began pushing a couple of inches of his dick inside her ass. At first, she immediately regretted the decision, as the pain was like a searing hot flame erupted inside her, and then Freddie began to slowly withdraw, attempting to pull his dick out. Her eyes glistened signaling that she was on the verge of tears.

"Mm," Sam grunted, wanting him back inside her ass, which was what Freddie did, as he pushed himself just a couple of inches back inside again. "Stay there…I just need to breathe for a minute."

Freddie held himself up, kissing at her neck as Sam became more comfortable under him, trying to fight through the pain, which slowly but surely turned into an incredible pleasure. Her body felt stiff and really tense, and him wanting her to be okay was now more of a priority compared to anything else at this moment, but eventually, she relaxed and looked up at him, her eyes fluttering, with a smile across her face.

"...Okay..." she said in her sexiest voice she could muster.

From that moment, Freddie's eyes never stopped looking at her eyes for more than a second, their faces were just centimeters apart, as they were trading hot and heavy breaths while Freddie continued pushing in her ass. The looks on Sam's face ranged from surprise to pain, to ecstasy, to fear, and back to start it all over again. There was no way for Sam to figure out exactly what was happening since she didn't know very well the difference between a big penis from a small one, but she knew that either he was big, or her parts were tiny. Either way, it was a snug fit, and she had to check herself every so often to see if he could fit all of his cock inside her ass.

It took a good five minutes of small pushes and pulls, but Freddie finally was fully inside her, his balls pressing against her crotch and her bundle of nerves right against the base of his shaft. Sam still clutched the bed sheets hard with both of her hands and buried her face into one of Freddie's pillows on his bed, while Freddie sat on his knees staring down at Sam's back, as her ass engulfed every inch of Freddie's cock. He heard moans and also whimpers coming from Sam.

"You still okay?" Freddie whispered and asked her, worrying that bottoming out inside her was too much.

"Mm, other than having your massive cock in my ass, I think so," Sam responded, turning her head and weakly smiling at him.

Freddie smiled at her, still willing to make some jokes as she winced, getting used to everything. For Sam, this was it for her. Forget the kissing and the breast worshiping, or the eating out, this moment where he was completely inside her, where they were one. Like a flash, images of their future exploded into her mind, images of intense sex, having a ring on her finger, wearing a wedding dress in front of a man in a suit, honeymoon sex, kids of her own, and even more and more sex. Each one more vivid than the last and she wanted every single detail to come true.

She was pulled out of her trance, as he began to pull out as well, withdrawing until only an inch remained, and then began to thrust back inside her. It wasn't fast by any means, but it wasn't slow like some old man trying to revive his sex drive. By the third time he did it, she had decided that this way was way better than moving slow.

"Uh, more..." Sam grunted. "Faster, Freddie...harder..."

Sam had no idea why she asked for it to be harder since she wanted him to be gentle, but her body was practically screaming for him to let her have everything he could. Freddie knew what she wanted, even though she asked for the opposite, so he tried to do what he could, leaning down over Sam and pressed his hands down next to Sam's sides, balancing in his elbows, and pushing his face inside Sam's neck. He began to thrust faster, being a little bit reckless, but with care, making soft noises while nibbling at her neck every so often. Even though he wished he could see her face right now, This angle was accomplishing what she wanted, as well as giving him a more comfortable position to be in.

Sam's legs gave into to her, as she laid them down on the bed and moved one of her hands up to Freddie's back, really pulling him in so he couldn't pull out as much, but could focus on going all the way in, and she pushed her ass up against his thrusts, pushing him even deeper inside her, with her assistance. However, she could feel the quiver in his arms, and the sweat on his back from having to work so hard, so she decided she would relieve him of his duties.

"Flip over, babe..." Sam said, hurriedly, turning her face to look at him through the corner of her eye and trying to shift from under him. "Momma wants to be on top."

Freddie surprised her by flipping them without having to pull out of her much, and before he even realized she could get set, he was staring up at the pink-skinned blonde that he never wanted to not see, her ass looking bigger and better than ever. While facing away from him, Sam used her hands on his abs, which she stroked once more, for balance as she started bouncing up and down, his member driving deeper and deeper than she could have believed, trying to find her rhythm. She then switched to grinding against him, which was less effective for Freddie, position-wise, but when she did it, he noticed enough of her breasts and saw that they would shimmy, but he couldn't reach them, so he raised his hands to hold her hips, not wanting her to get off of him, not just yet. Freddie watched as the back of Sam, as her hair flew down and shook up and down, as well as her arms bending up and down, to the rhythm of her ass bouncing on her dick.

"Oh, shit…" Sam moaned as she found out why she liked anal so much.

Sam moved her hands back up her body to massage her breasts, while Freddie still held her in place on her hips, as she continued to go up and down. Freddie then surprised her even further when he thrust his hips upward when she went down, crashing their pelvises together.

"Oh, fuck me!" She screamed at the explosion of pleasure that he just unleashed on her, with only just a simple move. "Don't stop… please."

Freddie went along with her pleading, smashing his hips into hers as and tightened his grip on her hips, leaving red handprints on her sides.

"Fuck, I'm so...close..." she moaned.

"Me too…" he moaned, adjusting his position and sitting up a bit more, as well as moving his arms around her chest and quickly attaching his mouth to her neck, suckling at it, while Sam moved one of her arms up to Freddie's head to hold him.

One of Freddie's hands drifted down her body to her plump ass and gripped it tight as he spread it away from her ass hole, as he began thrusting vigorously inside her again as she bounced, bouncing out of sync from their former method, but somehow this fast-paced way was working her. His cock nailing right up her ass, probably popping her anal cherry if she had one, which he wasn't exactly sure what that was, with each movement in and out. Now it was more like a race to the finish, as Freddie rose more, putting his legs under and behind Sam, and Sam changing from being on her knees to on her feet as she used her feet and hands to hover her body over Freddie's crotch, now physically close as possible as they were thrusting their sexes at each other, fast and hard, silencing each other's moans and screams with deep and passionate kisses. Sam's face twitched and she whimpered, breathing heavy and starting to shake. Freddie decided to take this moment to push her feeling into overdrive as he reached in between them diddled her exposed clit as he went fast and hard, aching for that finish.

Using his other hand, he reached behind her neck and held her, looking into her eyes and nodding.

"It's okay..." Freddie whispered, as her mouth moved, and her body began to spasm, being unable to speak, but she nodded and her eyes were wide open.

And then Sam Puckett's dam burst once again, her already incredibly tight pussy couldn't hold in any more of her juices, as her hot insides exploded, clouding her vision as she lost herself in pure ecstasy. The feeling was too much for Freddie as well, who barely got a syllable out before he closed his eyes and roared, blowing deep inside her, painting the inner walls of Sam's ass with shot after shot of thick cum. When he looked again, he saw Sam with her eyes rolled back and her mouth wide open. Freddie started to move out when Sam gripped his shoulder.

"Don't you dare pull out, Benson." Ordered Sam. "Not yet..."

And so Freddie did as he was told, staying inside her as Sam laid back on his stomach and milked every last drop from him until he was soft once more. Taking heavy breaths, they embraced tighter and just held each other, giving soft, subtle kisses to the dewy flesh. Slowly, Freddie began to fall to the side, grabbing Sam along the way, holding her with one arm draped around her, thus spooning her, and they laid together, just looking into each other's eyes.

Sam wasn't sure if she laid there for a couple of minutes or half an hour, just lightly touching Freddie's face and sharing soft intimate kisses, both keeping clear of their private zones, but Sam Puckett swore that she would do anything to keep doing this. Because Freddie Benson was her one and nothing could ever change that. Until Freddie looked at an alarm clock that was set beside his table, his face changing into a disappointed and upset look. Sam, who was concerned, looked where Freddie was looking at ad understood why Freddie seemed upset. It was not midnight, and their night as a couple was officially over.

Even if they wanted to stay together, they already said themselves that they were gonna break up at midnight. No ifs, no buts, they were done, and even though they seemed sad at first, at least there were lots of moments that they'd never forget when they were together, especially tonight. Sam moaned a bit, as Freddie slipped his thick cock out of her ass, as some of Freddie's cum pooled down one of her ass cheeks. They shared a couple more kisses before looking into each other's eyes. They then smiled at each other.

"I guess we're broken up now, huh?" Asked Sam.

"...Yeah...I guess so." Said Freddie.

"Well, this was...intense." Said Sam.

"Just intense?" Freddie asked.

"And fun." Said Sam, smiling up at Freddie.

Freddie smiled back before pecking at her lips one last time.

"I should probably get out of here." Said Sam.

"Right, before my mom sees you here." Said Freddie. "I don't wanna deal with that, at least not this late."

"Exactly." Said Sam.

Both teenagers then got their sweaty and naked bodies off of Freddie's bed. Freddie got back into his collared shirt and jeans, while Sam got back into her black jeans and multi-colored shirt. After that, both Sam and Freddie looked at each other, smiling at the last hour and a half they shared. They walked closer to embrace each other in a hug, Freddie's arms around Sam's waist, while Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck. They rested their heads on each other's shoulders as they closed their eyes and lead side to side for a bit.

"I love you, Puckett." Said Freddie.

"I love you too, Benson." Said Sam.

They then backed away a bit with their hands still touching one another, before fully breaking their hug. After a few seconds, Sam exhaled breath before turning around to walk out Freddie's room, not before looking at him one more time and waving goodbye, getting a wave back. As Sam walked out of his room, Freddie turned back onto his bed. He went and sat down on his bed, remembering his time with Sam as if it was just a dream, while Sam quietly walked down the stairs and put on her boots, as she walked out of Freddie's apartment. Once Sam closed Freddie's door behind her, she rested back against the door and remember her time with Freddie, again as if it was just a dream.

Freddie couldn't believe these last couple of months that he shared with Sam. After all these years of him and her going at each other, and for them to be a couple and go out together, those were good times for Freddie, and those were times that Freddie would never forget in his life. But he still seemed upset, and he didn't want to stay silent about it. He needed someone to talk to about this, someone who wasn't his mother. Rather than not talking to his mother, which Freddie found as a good thing, he went to his laptop, hopefully, that maybe Gibby was online so they could talk.

Meanwhile, Sam thought of the times she shared with Freddie. All this bullying and embarrassing and harassing that she did to him, all just because she liked him so much? And for him to like her too was just something she found so bizarre, yet so wonderful. But even if she and Freddie broke up, she still felt happy, but also a little bit concerned, because even though she loved Freddie, there was one other person on her mind, and here she stood with her back against Freddie's door while she looked at the door across the hallway. After a few seconds to think, she looked back at Freddie's door before getting off of it to go knock on Carly's door.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this, if you'd like.
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.
> 
> With that being said, see you next time.


End file.
